


Фунт плоти

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: GODDAMIT, Gen, Gen Work, POV First Person, Songfic, forgiveness issues and repentance stuff, sort of magical realism or not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коль ползти не можешь - лежи все дни в постели, и коль лежишь в постели - то принимай гостей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фунт плоти

**Author's Note:**

> сонгфик пушто регина  
> мистика пушто хуистика  
> выложено пушто бывало и хуже
> 
> тема прощения не раскрыта.  
> слишком много тегов для восьми сотен слов.

if you're never sorry, then you can't be forgiven  
if you're not forgiven, then you can't be forgotten  
if you're not forgotten, then you can live forever  
  
regina spektor - pound of flesh

  
  
  
  
Я до сих пор ни о чем не сожалею.  
  
Сожаление требует раскаяния, раскаяние – признания ошибок, а единственной своей ошибкой я считаю то, что некоторых лежачих я не добивал. Мне говорили, со временем я передумаю. Со временем я увижу, что, сломав всё вокруг – всех вокруг – в мелкое крошево, я оказался посреди развалин. Но, конечно, апокалипсис не наступил не только из-за того, что я не раскаивался. Апокалипсис не наступил и больше не наступит, потому что я, кажется, буду жить вечно. Потому что я не изменился. Потому что я не сожалел.  
  
Началось все с каких-то мелочей, вроде драки в университете после матча. Помню, сотрясение было сильным, мне предвещали отёк и едва ли не кому, но я проснулся, как ни в чем не бывало. Были какие-то неудачные ограбления. Было несколько аварий, после которых я уже не мог играть, но пара протезов вернули подвижность ногам. Я не сожалел. Я не собирался строить свою жизнь на одной игре. Передо мной был весь мир, только и ждавший своего часа в сетях, и я не мог заставить его ждать слишком долго, ибо если я чего-то и хотел в жизни, так это не быть забытым. Не оказаться вдруг лишь звеном в цепочке, пожранным б̀о̀льшим звеном. Так что свое особенное «бессмертие» я считал приятным подспорьем, но не особо полагался на него – нельзя полагаться на что-то столь обманчивое как удача или совпадение. Замечать, что это не просто случайность, я начал гораздо позже. Кажется, когда мне впервые написали о похоронах кого-то из одноклассников. Помнится, тогда я посмотрел в зеркало, а оттуда на меня глядел кто-то, кто еще нескоро соберётся умереть. Или не собирается вообще.  
  
Тогда я ещё не думал, буду ли я желать смерти. Ждать её. Память у меня не становится лучше, но я точно знаю, что тогда о таком не помышлял. Это случилось уже потом, когда я в последний раз оказался на больничной койке.  
  
Лишиться способности ходить – скука смертная. Все протезы и спицы, то вставляемые, то вынимаемые из моего тела, оказались бесполезны, так что я ждал, пока доктора то ли придумают что-то новое, то ли отпустят домой с грузом моих двух уже бесполезных мёртвых нижних конечностей. Времени у меня было более, чем предостаточно, а способов себя развлечь – гораздо меньше, поэтому поневоле приходилось принимать гостей.  
  
Приходили посетители. Приходили письма. Приходили результаты тестов и анализов. Приходили ленивые мысли, что я это заслужил. Пережил всех своих соперников, всех ненавистников, всех юродивых и сочувствующих. Не изжил себя только яд. И раскаяние не приходило.  
  
Однажды ночью я проснулся то ли от дурного сна, то ли от дурного воспоминания – с моим возрастом уже не отличить одно от другого, как бы молодо я по-прежнему не выглядел – а в изножье моей кровати сидел очень тонкий человек. Казалось, я видел его проступающие сквозь плоть кости, но не чувствовал запаха гниения и не ощущал трупного холода. Лица в скудном свете было не разобрать, но отчего-то мне чудился шрам на его переносице. Такой бывает, если все время носишь очки.  
  
Он ничего не говорил, а я и не спрашивал. Я всё ещё слышал, как он кричит в моем сне, что не простит меня. С тех пор он приходил каждую ночь, пока врачи приходили с всё более каменными лицами, пытались выразить сожаление. Человек в изножье моей кровати обретал плоть с каждой новостью о безысходности моего состояния.  
  
– Это ведь из-за тебя, – сказал я ему как-то. – Так сильно меня ненавидишь, что притащился из самого ада, да еще и меня туда не пускаешь.  
  
Он качал головой. Ноги у меня высыхали, я видел, как странно изгибаются колени, видел все те кости и связки, о которых давным-давно объяснял другим. Я мог бы сам переломить свою ногу, как сухую ветвь.  
  
В конце концов, человек обрел голос.  
  
– Не ненавижу, – сказал он, и это было первое, что я услышал от него с того далекого момента то ли во сне, то ли в жизни. – Всего лишь не простил. И не забыл.  
  
– И что теперь? – спросил я его, много позже. – Так и останешься со мной?  
  
– Кажется, останусь, – подумав, ответил он.  
  
Я плохо его помнил и не мог сказать, изменился он или нет. Было ли в нем смирение к случившимся фактам. Он уходил, а я размышлял, почему смирение и прощение это не одно и то же. Почему память продолжает жизнь. Почему из всех вещей, привязывающих двух людей друг к другу, нам выпала не ненависть, не любовь, не долг, не верность, а лишь то, что я не раскаялся, а он не простил.   
  
Когда меня наконец-то снабдили приемлемым креслом, он встречал меня у больницы. То, что мы не испытывали друг к другу ничего, делало все проще. Нельзя было потерять что-то, чего нет. Он поправлял очки и катил меня по больничному парку. Он не требовал извинений, хотя и ждал их, и будет ждать всё оставшееся этому миру время. Я не требовал забвения, хотя тогда впервые начал желать его, как сладкого тёмного сна. Он забрал плоть с моих ног и сделал ее своей. Я забрал его право на покой, сам же того лишившись. Я не чувствовал себя несчастным. И я знал, что ему счастливым не быть.  
  
Я по-прежнему говорю ему, что ни о чём не жалею, поэтому мы всё ещё здесь. Он хмурится без злобы, вертит очки в руках и отвечает:  
  
– Я никогда не забуду. И не прощу.  
  
Поэтому мы все еще здесь.


End file.
